This invention relates generally to computer software and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing distributed, directory-enabled applications using an extensible Markup Language (“XML”) application program interface (“API”) framework.
Personal computers or workstations may be linked in a computer network to facilitate the sharing of data, applications, files, and other resources. One common type of computer network is a client/server network, where some computers act as servers and others as clients. In a client/server network, the sharing of resources is accomplished through the use of one or more servers. Each server includes a processing unit that is dedicated to managing centralized resources and to sharing these resources with other servers and/or various personal computers and workstations, which are known as the “clients” of the server.
Different software applications are available through the server to the clients as network resources. The clients may also utilize “standalone” applications, which may be installed only on a client and not available through the network. The applications may perform a variety of tasks, such as word processing, email, web browsing, and many more. The applications may be written in a variety of programming languages as long as the applications are compiled to function on the underlying operating systems used by the server and the clients.
Each application is constructed using a native API that provides a set of routines, protocols, and tools. This set provides the building blocks that allow programmers to enable the applications which use the API to communicate with the operating system and other programs. Large applications such as operating systems may have hundreds of API cells to provide other applications the interfaces needed for effective communication and access to the operating system's services. Smaller applications may have a very limited set of API calls.
Because APIs are constructed for a specific application in a given programming language and targeted at a particular platform or operating system, they generally cannot be used as an interface for another application without making nontrivial modifications. In addition, such highly specific APIs make it difficult for applications to communicate if, for example, the applications were written using different programming languages or for use on different operating systems.
It is desired to provide an XML integrated services (“XIS”) framework utilizing a flexible, cross-protocol, cross-language API for distributed directory-enabled applications by providing both a high level of interactivity and modular dynamic components with a common object model for both clients and servers.